I'm With You
by MistyMagicWaterflower aka xImmortalxRomanticx
Summary: When Ash is off In Hoenn, Misty's trying her best to be a strong Gymleader, but lonely ness is taking it's toll.AAMLOneshotSongfic


"**Im With You"**  
By MistyMagicWaterflower aka xImmortalxRomanticx

**DISCLAIMER: Hang on, let me think, I'm posting this on that I am...a...FAN! That i am not an owner of Pokemon? Yes. Yes it does.**

**I also DO NOT own I'm with you by the awesome Avril Lavigne. However, owning Pokemon/nintendo's on my Christmas list...Let's test Santa's magic, shall we?**

It was pouring down raining that day when Misty was in the Cerulean Gym by the pool, training all her Pokémon for the next big gym opponent, just her and the water Pokémon.

"Staryu, try a nice strong water gun!

Starmie, go on and do some laps!

Corsola, you and Horsea can race! Four laps okay?"

Goldeen, take a break.

Politoad! Psyduck! Go play with Togepi"

Misty honestly didn't feel like training or battling today, her mind was off in Hoenn. Ever since she got that video-phone call from Ash and heard about all his big wins she figured that he must not really need her anymore. That he had surpassed her in skill and ability.

So when her sisters came back from there trip, she wasn't in a huge rush to run back to Ash. He didn't need her. Why should she run back to him when he obviously had better things to do? It was like asking---no begging him to break her heart.

"Miss Misty there's a challenger here for you" the judge said

"Alright, thank you Shelly" Misty said calling all her Pokémon back into their balls, and picking up Togepi.

A boy entered the ring, with a long black hooded cape. He had no physically visible features, he bowed to her.

"My name is Alex and I would like a gym battle."

"That's fine it will be a 3-on-3 battle got it?" Misty instructed the challenger authoritatively.

"Sure, Misty."

"How did you know my name's Misty?" She asked in awe

"Misty, everyone knows about you running the gym ever since your sisters went on there trip and returned." Alex said calmly.

"Alright, well, I guess we should start so…Staryu! I choose you!" Misty said releasing it into the pool.

"HiYA!" it said as it popped out of the PokéBall

"Grovyle! Let's go!"

"Wow, Grovyle, cool" Misty commented, then turned to the matter at hand

"Staryu, water gun, shoot it off the stand!"

"Grovyle, dodge Staryu!" Alex ordered

Grovyle jumped up into the air to dodge Staryu.

"Staryu! Now body slam it!" Misty called to it

"Grovyle, lookout!" Alex warned his Pokèmon

Staryu missed by an inch as Grovyle jumped down on to the platform.

"Staryu, swift!" Misty said

"Grovyle! Quick! use Leaf Blade!" Alex commanded the reptilian Pokèmon,

Grovyle however was hit directly and fell into the water.

"Grovyle!" Alex cried out.

Grovyle surfaced with a fainted expression.

"Grovyle is unable to battle, the match goes to Staryu!" Shelly commented cheerily from the sidelines of the pool.

"Grovyle nice job, return" Alex praised his fainted companion

"Great Job Staryu! Return!" Misty said to her Pokèmon victoriously

"Staryu's gotten a lot stronger Misty, it looks great" Alex mused aloud

"How did you know Staryu? Have you battled here before?" Misty said mystified

"I know it from watching you battle before and yes I have battled here before" Alex responded in his calm demeanor.

"Oh, really when?" Misty asked, her curiosity getting the better of her.

"A while back, about three years" Alex said offhandedly.

Something hit Misty oddly "but_ that's when I met Ash…"_ she thought nostalgically as memories flooded through her head...

Misty wiped a tear from her eye as Alex called her out of reverie.

"Earth to Misty…" Alex taunted the dazed gym leader in front of him.

"Hunh?" Misty said sadly.

"Let's make this battle a bit more…interesting, if you win, I will tell you how I know you, if I win you leave the gym in another's care, deal?" Alex said tauntingly

"Fine, Misty calls Corsola!" Misty said a bit bitterly throwing the PokéBall in the air no punk was taking her family's gym away.

Corsola popped out of its ball "Corsola!" it said cheerfully

"Hmm, 'Kay I choose you Tailow, go!" Alex ordered his flying type

"Okay, Corsola use Spike Cannon!" Misty directed her rock-water type

"Tailow use wing attack!" Alex called to the air

Tailow dove down to Corsola but as it did it got hit in a direct close range attack with spike cannon. Tailow began to fall but as it did Tailow pulled back up.

"Great recovery Tailow, now use peck attack!" Alex said

"Corsola now jump under water!" Misty called

Tailow began to spiral down but Corsola waited till the last second and dove into the water as Tailow hit the top of the platform at full speed with a fainted expression

"Tailow is unable to battle, the battle goes to Corsola!"

"Great job Corsola!" Misty rewarded her Pokémon

"Awesome job Tailow you deserve a nice long rest" Alex said contentedly

"_That's just like Ash said to his Pokémon…"_ Misty thought

"Alright it's now or never...Pikachu I choose you buddy!" Alex said as a Pikachu jumped out from the shadows and on to the platform.

Misty's blood ran cold at that point, the Pikachu on the platform looked identical to Ash's Pikachu and if she didn't know better it very well could have been.

Misty fought back her tears and painful memories as they surfaced once again it was almost too much but she maintained her composure.

"Misty calls Horsea!" she said as she through out its PokéBall

"Horseaaa!" It said happily

"Pikachu lets go!" Alex said

"Go Horsea!"

"Okay Pikachu use Thundershock!" Alex ordered

"Horsea dodge and use Watergun!" Misty commanded

Pikachu shocked and Horsea leapt out of the water into the air dodging the attack it then jumped back into the water and jumped back up in the air firing a watergun directly at Pikachu on the platform, Pikachu dodged it at the last possible second.

"Horsea now use Bubble attack!"

"Pikachu stop Horsea in its tracks with a Thunderbolt!"

Horsea fired its multi-colored bubbles at Pikachu who dodged them easily then stuck its lightning bolt shaped tail in the water. Pikachu's cheeks began to spark as it sent out an electrifying Thunder bolt, Horsea then surfaced completely knocked out

"Horsea is unable to battle the match goes to Alex, However Misty is the winner of the challenge!"

"You put up a good fight Horsea! Return!" Misty praised

"Pikachu always gets the job done" Alex grinned as Pikachu then jumped off the platform into Alex's waiting arms.

"Well Misty you beat me so I guess I have to give you my end of the deal" said Alex dejectedly.

"Yeah, how do you know me Alex?" Misty said walking over to him casually.

Alex then pushed his hood back and Misty was speechless, her mouth just dropped.

She said "Ash?" loud enough so only he could hear.

"Shelly! The battle's over. Please go work at the front desk, give Lily a break" Misty said quickly and Shelly sped off to the front, closing the gym doors behind her.

"Hey Misty" he said with a grin

"What are you doing here?"

"I missed you; it's not the same without you Mist"

She smiled and hugged him and whispered in his ear "I missed you too Ash"

They parted and Ash looked at her and grinned

"Misty?"

"Yeah?"

"Im going to compete in the Hoenn League and I really want you there with me, cant your sisters watch the gym? Just this once?"

She never could turn down those amber eyes of his "Yeah, they can make it without me for awhile. " As she said this over gym radio came on

"Mist? You wouldn't wanna dance would ya?" he said grinning lopsidedly

"No, I'd love to" she said shocked at his mature and un-Ash like proposal taking his offered hand as the song started, She mused to her self what brought on this sudden maturity. As put her arms around his neck as he put his around her sleek waist.

**  
**

_**I'm Standing on a bridge  
I'm waiting in the dark  
I thought that you'd be here by now  
There's nothing but the rain  
No footsteps on the ground  
I'm listening but there's no sound **_

**_Isn't anyone trying to find me?  
Won't somebody come take me home_?**

Misty sighed as she took in his scent, apples. She never thought she'd be so lucky as to have him back there with her, She swore it was like she was dreaming. "He came back for me, that's gotta mean something right?" she thought to herself

_**It's a damn cold night  
Trying to figure out this life  
Wont you take me by the hand  
take me somewhere new  
I don't know who you are  
but I... I'm with you **_

"Hey Ash?"

"Yeah Mist?"

"Why?"

"Hunh?"

"Why did you come back for me? You've got Brock, Max and... May."

Ash hesitated on his part a bit here and Misty sall it he took a deep breath and sighed as he slowed to a final stop in dancing; before saying the words Misty never thought would ever come out of his mouth.

**_Im looking for a place  
searching for a face  
is anybody here I know?  
Cause nothing's going right  
and everything's a mess   
and no one likes to be alone _**

"Cause...Their not you Mist. When you left me you left a void and there's nothing on earth that can fill it except...what's standing right in front of me." Ash leaned into her slowly... hesitantly he didn't want to force what wasn't felt mutually between the two of them. Misty leaned in and met him half way whole heartedly. They leaned in further until their foreheads touched and aqua marine eyes met deep russet colored one's. Both mesmerized by the other they leaned in further until their lips touched softly and gently, feeling the electric shocks course through their bodies that rivaled Pikachu's thunderbolt. Ash's arms wrapped around her slim waist as Misty's snaked around his neck.

When they parted they smiled affectionately at the other. Until they both said simultaneously "Misty...I-"

"Ash...I-"

"Oh, sorry go ahead." They said again they both laughed and blushed.

"Me too Ash, I know and I love you too." Misty said finally.

As the two embraced and Ash spun her around laughing out loud until they fell to the floor in total bliss.

Four heads watched from the high glass balcony where normally they sat to make announcements over the loudspeaker, a blonde, a brunette, lavender and a light pink.

"Wow, he's like got nothing on Casablanca." Lily said as tears streamed down her face.

"This is like better than my soaps!" Violet said as she blew her nose in a tissue. Shelly was sobbing joyfully on her shoulder... "It's about time...they got their act together."

"This is the least jealous I've ever been! I'm so like happy for Misty!" Daisy choked through her tears of delight.

**Isn't anyone trying to find me?  
Won't somebody come take me home  
It's a damn cold night  
Trying to figure out this life  
Wont you take me by the hand  
take me somewhere new  
I don't know who you are  
but I... I'm with you**

**THE **

**END**


End file.
